leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demise101/Archive 1
←Talk Page Next→ Cookie's Special section :...Really? Also, I can see what you say. 02:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Enjoy this wonderful new Section I made. <3 :YAY! I am special cookie. 02:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just like "Hey, I was just wandering through, and I noticed that your wiki has issues. This is what I suggest you do blahblahblah." And yes, I do roam. With mah gp10 items, I roam all day. 22:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think the blog is legit. 19:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Everything else Im coming to gank you...Ivo09 03:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sona should be built tanky, with mana, and support items such as shurelias.Ivo09 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Urgot is supposed to be built with lots of armor penetration runes and with tanky items. Ivo09 02:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC)There Ivo09 10:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC)My computer is broken so I probably won't be playing anything for a while. Judging by my dad's attitude I'll probably become a dota pro by playing vs bots in safe mode on the craptops before I can get a new computer. Ivo09 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) learn how to play something else than support :P Burgerr 00:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey. Before you start adding the categories. We need to finish the discussion in the blog because Warwick being a "blink champion" would have to be debated first. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor This Deserves A Title For Awesome Luck My computer, as of this moment, is fully functional!--Ivo09 18:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai thar Champion Tags Hello. I noticed that you have been adding categories to champion pages, but they are supposed to be in the ability details. I think it's best if you leave it to me and Sam 3010. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 16:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Also can you please go to my message you left me and sign it please. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Void Staff Void Staff used to be blue. I guess, Riot just never got around to changing it in pvp.net or left it as a sort of easter egg. NeonSpotlight 05:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw your message on my talk page. The void staff is red but on the league of legends website and match history it is blue. It is something that Riot hasn't updated yet. 05:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that too. How can Riot not see that? Weird D: CaptainMontilla (05/9/2001, 21:35) PS: Sorry my post look so plain, I'm still getting used to editing and by now I suck at it lol. RE:Project Idea Sure, you can add an strategy section on the spells articles. You are welcome to help on any strategy page, and you can add notes on a what summoner spells would be helpful on each champion. Although, if you want to do a table similar to the Reccomended Items, I don't think that is a good idea, as the RI are just Riot's Rec Items, and there is no Riot's rec spells. 17:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Compilation Nice done, thanks for putting the effort into the wiki. Now, if you want those pages to be in the psotlight, I will have to ask you to write a blog addressing the community or write a forum thread under "General Discussion". Once it is done, message me a link and I will post t into the Community Messages. Name Colour Hi, saw your post on the Icon Color Text blog about changing the colour of your name. Whaned to put my reply here as it's more convenient. The editors names are coloured based on their user rights Admins green, Mods purple ect... It's summarized in one of sam's Blog Posts. Anyway, you have been pretty active and you have more than 100 edits so you can ask for Rollback rights, in addition to a nifty orange name you get the ability to undo vandalism on pages much easier. I looked at your edits about would be surprised if you didn't get it. You can apply and nominate others here. - 17:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) We have a LoL Glossary Go to LoL Glossary and add whatever you think is missing. 03:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What to call skillshots. Skillshot pointer - Arrow pointer. Example - Cleaver, shuriken. But also Trynd's spin, Ashe's arrow. Pointer width is irrelevent. Skillshot Template - AOE skillshots. Brands Circle o' death, veigar's stun. etc. But also Annie's Flame, Kassadin's cone of death thinger. Skillshot cursor - Skillshots that behave like Quick casts. Either appearing directly under the mouse or travel in direction to the mouse cursor. Urgot's missile. Karthus's lay waste. Just my suggestions Asperon Thorn 21:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Cones and circles are not the same though. Also technically Karthus's lay waste is just a circle-targetted one...the only special about it is that it's automatically smart cast whereas most abilities are not...if you smart cast, Karthus Q is no different than Brand's circle or Veigar's stun. Also, you left out walls such as Anivia's and Karthus's which have the "perpendicular to the caster" mechanic and also the click-n-drag mechanic of Rumble's ult. Vyrolan 21:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Well, I would put walls in the template one. My reasoning . .as geeky as it may be, is that the skills that I have listed as template skill match similar skills in Tabletop games. For example an Artillery strike that would blast an AOE you would place a plastic template that would encompass the area. There are triangle templates for flamethrowers and circle one's for whatever you need an circle for. A cannonball that effects things in the straight line is more of a pointer, and the cursor (Quickcast) types don't have a tabletop equivalent.Asperon Thorn 22:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Titles.. like this? It seems every time you post quickly in succession my talk page messes up so try to avoid posting more than once a minute or so. Ivo09 01:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Headbut-Pulverise is NOT Pulverise-Headbutt. The combo in the notes is simply saying that alistar can knock back enemies who are already knocked up. I was talking about a more advanced mechanic where he can knock the enemy up right after he knocks them BACK, dashing to them and keeping them in range, which is an extremely powerful chasing manouvre and has nothing to do with the combo in the notes, so kindly put my comment back.-Ivo09 02:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) DP? I have no idea what a dp is : < NeonSpotlight 19:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I assume display portrait is the same as a champion square, I just crop them out of the splash art. NeonSpotlight 22:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Dimensions don't matter, it just needs to have a 1:1 aspect ratio, I use paint.net after cropping in paint to get the ratio equal to solve the space problems. NeonSpotlight 01:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Demise, I've seen your blog about strategy pages, and could you please make another about making templates? HotShot ~ 01:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, it has been done... Check it out!! >.> >.< Demise101 >.< 01:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Demise, I've seen you around the wiki a bit and you seem nice. I'm relatively new to the wiki, so I'd like to make a few friends. Also, I'm summoner lv22, so we might be able to play a few games every now and then if you're interested, but not this week because my friend's on vacation (meaning he's not at his house; details on my user page). So overall, "Hi!" Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 22:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I just need to practice as Maokai... I don't see a problem with seeing my own messages on your talk page. They look fine to me; I wouldn't know how to solve the problem if they didn't. Rather, they're appearing fine as far as I know; maybe I'm putting them on here wrong? I'm just posting in the "Hi" section. Is there another way I should be doing it? Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 23:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. Hopefully, you'll be able to see what I write this time? We haven't been able to play together yet and I should tell you, I proly won't be able to play for a while. We can still talk about strategies and stuff if you want to. :3 EDIT: Eff me, I forgot to add signature xD Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 21:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So, you can see that I'm posting but you can't see WHAT I'm posting? Weird. Log out and read your chat? xD Or should I just post on *my* chat? Can anybody read this? Or is my acc a ghost? xD Thanks to those who respond. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 19:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Trippy. I don't know why you have a problem reading my posts. I've been using your talk page o3o and that's because the friend whose house I go to to play with started school in Chicago, while I live in LA. Because I don't have internet at home, I go to my local public library to go online. Unfortunately, the library internet doesn't support the chat system. Sucks for me :/ Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 22:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hybrid Category Hello. I am not quite sure what I think about regarding the hybrid items tag. For now, let's not create it. You should make a blog and ask what the community thinks about adding that tag. Also please read >>>this<<< as it applied to me and helped me become a better editor in the wiki. 02:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I messed up. I want you to go to my talk and read a message titled "My opinion" it is in my Archive 1. Please read it! I have to go right now but I will talk to you when I am back. 02:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) So i heard So i heard you played nidalee, ill give you my build, Dorans Ring Level 6 or first back - Boots of speed(350G), Blasting Wand(860G), + Guinsoos Rageblade if enough gold Remember to get blue when going back to lane Complete Guinsoos Rageblade and Boots of Choice (Merc and Mobi/Swift reccomended but Tabi if they have alot of DPS (you have to have dodge runes for tabi. Mejai Soulstealer (Optional) Get Rabadons Deathcap Sheen Upgrade to Lichbane Banshee's Veil or Guardians Angel If your still too squishy get the item tank item you didn't get eg if you got Banshees get Guardian angel, Vice Versa. If you dont have enough item slots and ur squishy sell Guinsoos Ragebladeif you have 10-20 stacks of Mejai Sell Mejai if you have 10 or less stacks If your not dying too much and not that squishy get Void Staff for the extra magic pen HotShot ~ 02:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Dearest Brandon I know you're 9. I hope that the tooth fairy will put a quarter under your pillow since you're still losing teeth. Get some sleep, it's past your bedtime. See you later Brandon! 04:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) For everybody looking at this talk page please ignore the comment of Technology Wizard (that is above mine). Thank you for your support. Also hi Demise! Zsoltitakacs 07:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) o_0 you are 9? are you even old enough to play league of legends lol? just kidding im only 14 anyway...what the hell am i saying lol...anyway...STOP USING NIDALEE!...and use mordekaiser..(because he looks cool) o_0 o.o x_x >_< o_o : :the person called LongDROP is awesome(thats my wiki name, but it is my cousins ingame name...my ingame name is oh my crap :O) : :1. Sign that post. :2. I love morde >.< :3. nidalee ate you =) :>.< Demise101 >.< 22:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : :mundo can go anywhere!!!rargh...you are still 9 so teemo shroomed your butt :D :LongDROP 11:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :theres the signature :D Already on chat Already on chat but i'm the only one there :( Your blocked situation I changed the setting of the ban on your school's IP to only block anon users, this should allow you to be able to use your account to post and edit on the wiki using that IP address. NeonSpotlight 02:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :In Wikimedia, there's IP block exemption that grants particular user "privilege" (not rly) to edit regardless of any IP block. I wonder if such right can be granted in Wikia. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm probably the least experienced with wikia out of our admins so I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure it's all or none with wikia when it comes to accounts being exempt from IP bans. NeonSpotlight 02:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't know either cause I'm not admin/sysop of any Wikimedia/Wikia. But you may look into the user group of Demise101 if the "IP block exemption" option available. (Wikipedia:Wikipedia:IP block exemption) -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Out of my hands to check if there is such an option, if I'm understanding this right. User rights can only be added/removed by bureaucrats (Sam, Aj, Kaz). Demise shouldn't have a problem however since I changed the block to only affect anon users since the only reason it was banned in the first place was due to anons. NeonSpotlight 03:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks for the help guys, being banned for a year, 2 days before my 30 day badge, is not only a shock, but seriously cruel.>.< Demise101 >.< 08:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hey whats ur email ill send u a BA invite Your Request Hey. I didn't mean to kickban you. You told me to test it on you and you wanted me to test it. Someone is going to unbann you from chat. Don't worry. 01:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) well.....:DLongDROP 02:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) LongDROP, take over for me. go out there and KILL SOMEONE. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) yay i like murder :D.....CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LongDROP 23:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Safe mode on laptops Does safe mode work on league of legends because when i do it says i have no internet connection. --LoLisNumbaWan 05:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, it doesnt. Starcraft works(1), Warcraft doesnt, LoL doesnt.>.< Demise101 >.< 04:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ranked Games If you would like some tips about ranked games come talk to me i have played about 150 ranked games and would be willing to help. :) --LoLisNumbaWan 08:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) He was traumatized by playing with Ivo in a ranked game.--Jamesrulez1 11:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) So many leavers. Q_Q>.< Demise101 >.< 12:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you have to deal with people that dont care about their elo. The best thing you can do is to stay positive and dont let anyone get angry enough to leave. --LoLisNumbaWan 12:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Elo hell? Where there are random trolls trying to make everyone lose elo? They feed and leave games. Jamesrulez1 12:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The best thing i can say is to always duo with someone at ur skill level. --LoLisNumbaWan 12:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The funny thing is, he was the leaver 0.0 >.< Demise101 >.< 12:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Who? --LoLisNumbaWan 12:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) the guy on my skill level. And this time is messed up. >.< Demise101 >.< 12:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) He duoed with me and I got a disconnect bug, then I reconneced and he had the same thing... Ivo09 23:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Warwick AD Page Look here for the template information. Thanks for letting me know about that page. It is getting really annoying that people just create AD pages when it isn't something that we all can do. Otherwise I would've created AD pages for all my favorite champions already. I'm going to let Sam know about this as he is the project coordinator. It is also getting in the way of my advanced tagging project. 20:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Err, stop capitalizing the "The". It's grammatically incorrect. :| 09:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) why aren't you using the pad why?-Ivo09 23:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't get it Here is the Chinese LoL page. http://lol.uuu9.com/List_4195.shtml -Civic42 Thank you. =D remember, ~ ~ ~ ~ is easier to remember than typing the name.(Without spaces, of course). >.< Demise101 >.< 01:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Janna Comments Thanks for the heads up, I can't have my eyes everywhere so I appreciate any help when it comes to finding things like those comments. 04:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You might be looking for this: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:RLB_Highlight_Removal&t=20110616232341 00:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :You can join the ingame chat via the middle button in the lower right hand corner of the pvp.net client, when clicked on there will be a list of public chats, this is how you know you're in the right spot. From there go down near the bottom of that pane and there will be a little button that, when hovered over, says "Create or Join a Chat Room", click this and type in LoL Wikia. Once you are in the chat you can go to the upper right hand corner of the chat pane and, beside the minimize and close buttons, there will be a settings button which you can click and check autojoin on startup so that the chat is brought up every time you log in. 01:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) why is my name on your profile? or maybe im just seeing things...:P LongDROP 09:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) aaaaaaaaaah! aaaaah..why do i hurt your braiiiiiiiiiiiin......meh.....you dont have a brain :D i nearly forgot my signature >< LongDROP 01:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) meh meh...i dont know how to put these weird templates but you suck you suck even more :D im awesome im going to eat i hope this works i like cheesecake :D LongDROP 02:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) meh you are still nine haha o.o LongDROP 23:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) woohhhh weird glitch: everythings green. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) aaaaaaah!my writing is green!!!!!...and you 47 hahahahaha...or is it 49?....meh...i am younger than you by like 30 years...(my maths sucks anyway) o.o LongDROP 02:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ah lol LongDROP 10:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) BLAH Whats going on I've been living in a hole, only able to use stolen internet via my phone.Ivo09 18:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Gift Hey. Here is the page you have wanted for a while. Let me know if you need anything else :) 18:53, 7/3/2011 Re:A bunch of points Thanks for pointing out my edit notice mess; when you say Giant Wolf I assume you mean Giant Wolf, in which case I see no problems with it on my screen. 22:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Comment Reports Page It seemed to have been fixed. Just click the button that says to "report comments". Remember to remove sign your reports. 01:02, 7/11/2011 :Ok the page is definitely fixed now, enjoy :P 02:42, 7/13/2011 Re:Hello Thanks for reminding me about the centering, I was going to do it but it totally slipped my mind. Regarding my avatar, it is from a preview of a new skin for Kayle, the original picture can be found here: http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=954331. 12:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :It is 10 games from any game mode. 12:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you get the skin then Kayle will be yours for free, just like Riot Girl Tristana. 13:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I remedied (Band-aided it) it by creating a soft redirect to the leagueoflegends.com site. 16:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::.........You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Technology Wizard. The reason given is this: ::::Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Ilovechildren68". The reason given for Ilovechildren68's block is: "Abusing multiple accounts: And trolling chat" :::*Start of block: 02:19, July 20, 2011 :::*Expiry of block: 02:19, July 21, 2011 :::*Intended blockee: 153.107.33.158 You may contact Technology Wizard or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. >_< Demise101 >_< 04:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Did u use another account Demise? --LoLisNumbaWan 04:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: AHMAGOD JELLY. It says I was IP banned again.(totaltimes:13). I need an IP ban exemption, because the people at my school are annoying trolls.>_< Demise101 >_< 04:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, Kogmaw's BAckground has a +1 comment, I only realised I was banned cus I was trying to report it. >_< Demise101 >_< 04:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: I just tried to unblock u and it gave me an error saying that u were aleady unblocked. --LoLisNumbaWan 04:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: yay im unbanned! lol, delete the comment but, please. >_< Demise101 >_< 04:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Help me. Someone help me. help me. ::: You cannot add a comment to the article. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Technology Wizard. The reason given is this: :::Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "69uoldblkmn". The reason given for 69uoldblkmn's block is: "Vandalism" ::*Start of block: 03:48, July 20, 2011 ::*Expiry of block: 03:48, July 21, 2011 ::*Intended blockee: 153.107.97.161 You may contact Technology Wizard or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 153.107.97.161, and the block ID is #1482. Please include all above details in any queries you make....... Are you sure this is normal? I need an IP exemption ban, two times in 2 days is just silly. >_< Demise101 >_< 22:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Demise is ur chat working? --LoLisNumbaWan 10:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) So I was thinking.... So I was thinking.... of commenting at your "So I was thinking...." blog post, but there's a "You cannot add a comment to the article." instead of a text input box... :-( So I'll just post my comment here. ;-) If your plan is to get 9+9+9+3 of each tier3 rune type and you currently don't have many runes, a cost saving measure could be to begin with using the rune combiner. Now, your first thought might be "omgwtfwhatyoudoingnoob", but let me explain: *you can combine 25 tier1 runes of 15 IP each into 1 random tier3 rune (15*25=375 IP) *if you want to get all the different tier3 runes, starting out with randoms for the first 25-50% of your rune purchases should work out just fine *Tier 3 runes (price: #different ones) 205: 15, 410: 35, 515: 3, 820: 14, 1025: 18, 2050: 9 : (counted from List of Runes) : This gives you a 79/94=84% chance you get a rune worth more than the 375 IP you paid. And if you get runes you don't want, combining 2 of them still gives you a 41/94=43.6% chance of getting a rune worth more than 2*375 IP... In other words: if you want to do a "gotta catch em all" on runes, the rune combiner actually isn't such a useless thing. ;-) (I myself am shoving all IP of a low level EU-west account into the rune combiner: 1 First Win of the Day + EU split IP boost about 1 tier3 or 5 tier2 runes combined from just 1 game. That level 6 account's mage page now has a tier3 MP/5/level and tier2 MP/5 yellow and tier2 CDR blue and a bunch of as of yet unused tier2 and tier3 runes. Yay for rune combiner! ;-) ) SDMarukokun 12:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yeah I've started editing. Just some easy strategies for champs I actually know :P One thing tho: Works, but doesn't (i think) How'd you get the Ability Image to work? Re:IP address Since it is a Wikia level thing I can't see anything, sorry. 22:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry but I cannot, it is beyond my level of rights. 22:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: I messed up http://defenseoftheancients.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MovePage/File:Cow.png 23:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :On that wiki you have to be an administrator to move files. 00:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::How did I do what? I get a permission error too. 04:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I want your input http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LoLisNumbaWan#Unfair_ban 04:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) But how? >_< Demise101 >_< 08:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Promotion 08:10, 8/7/2011 Gratz know u havent been wanthing this for a while now. --LoLisNumbaWan 08:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) League Of Legends Giveaway Hey! So you're one of the judges for it. Well, just out of interest, are there any guidelines/marking criteria? Or just true favourites that win? WoLF42 12:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I hope those 4 tidles work ^ Hey http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights Look under moderator 21:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Congratz Demise :P 21:46, 8/11/2011 :Thanks Neon XD, Thanks Tech XP >_< Demise101 >_< 22:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) From Tech-nub "on the little toolbar at the bottom it says my tools hover the mouse over it and click theme designer" [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 23:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) My avatar change finally went through :D [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Broken talk and very broken chat I can technically access chat, but I can't do anything. My posts don't go through and I can't see who is in it or what they say. Do you know what I can do to help with the talk page issue? Are you having trouble seeing what only I post or what everybody posts? Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 22:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol so I just had to make a new subject/section then? Great lol But there's still the problem of not being able to use the chat system. Was there a way for you to bypass this issue on the comps at your library? Also, I love your adorable DP. Is that Annie? The hair color looks a little off for it to be her. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 23:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) o: Chinese Frostfire Annie is adorable! Oh, I should have mentioned that I use my own comp but on on the library's internet. F5 doesn't seem to work. Man that sucks. EDIT: Damn it, I keep forgetting to add signature xD Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 21:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) FriedBunnies Why did you ban me? What did I do to you? I read the wiki rules over again and I didn't break any of them. U suck the message above was from me but I forgot to sign it can u unban me i didnt do anything wrong ur abusing ur moderator power FriedBunnies 01:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) right, so i can get banned just like that? can you tell me how i was irritating everyone on chat? i dont remember doing anything other than you telling me caitlyn was the best mid and all i did was disagree. so thats it then, im banned from the wiki forever. good thing i never started editing the wiki seeing how easily you get banned around here oh yeah ^ was me FriedBunnies 11:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Users Hi. I noticed that you have been blocking users for infinite. Please look at a certain situation from all PoVs. I don't think that some of the users you have been blocking deserve their punishment. 07:34, 8/27/2011 :More importantly, you never block an IP for infinite in the case that IP gets used by someone innocent. 08:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : :i have been blocked before for no reason...is it because of someone using my IP that is blocked? :LongDROP 11:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Demise is not currently with us, it would be better to ask another mod+. 12:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Well TECH, if you were listening, then you would know that they are MY IP ADDRESSES. thanks. >_< Demise101 >_< 01:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I also made it so that people with accounts are unaffected, so that my friends that are legit will be able to contribute. >_< Demise101 >_< 01:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The way you respond to me if absurd. I am trying to help you out so you don't get carried away with it. I mean look at this. Why was he blocked forever, all he did was vandalized some pages which he was blocked for and he even wanted to join the LoL Wiki Contest but you blocked him. I will be reducing his block. 01:55, 8/28/2011 :::: ::::Well, he destroys Cho's page. But, a permaban would be too harsh. How about we give him time. If he do that again. Permaban him Demise.Sudarsono 06:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::On the IP note, my school one is only used for trolling. For Bob, James saw Bob vandalising james' profile on an anonymous IP, So I banned him. Finally, Bob didn't even try to enter.... his entire blog was about flinging mud and trying to ignore his past actions. >_< Demise101 >_< 11:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) For a mod, please change the block logs of Andybaoz to NOT ban accounts that have been using the same IP. Its highly degrading. >_< Demise101 >_< 04:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Lich http://www.playdota.com/heroes/lich Ivo09 09:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Q- AoE slow+att speed slow W- OP anti-carry shield which slows att speed. E- Free mana whats not to like R- Pew pew AoE damage lazer with slow on both movespeed and att speed. Q cooldown is 8 seconds so you can't do much after you've used it unless you pick up a guinsoos/refresher, I dont see why you wouldnt for double ult. Ivo09 09:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) what exactly did i post that caused you to block me from posting on this wiki? because i never posted once on anything Not your talk page! The "About Me" section of your profile says "Hey XXXX (my username, for example), welcome to my talk page." I was about to edit your profile because of that xD I haven't talked to ya in a while. How're you? EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 21:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hah, we're in the same boat, brother. I can't use Chat and I can't play LoL for a little while. Don't take it out on the anons...try reading more guides and understand more about the users of the wikia. Understanding more about the wikia users will help you cope with anons easier. I acknowledge you as both a player and a human. As a human, you're kinda much less interesting ^^' but then again, I don't know you very well and it'd be kinda neat to get to know you better. I <3 making friends ^^ That's why I'm kind to anons (usually :P); they're just people/players. EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 22:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No you're not. Interesting people have interesting signatures. Just kidding. I'm sure you're interesting. That was me saying I wanna talk. Hence the "it'd be kinda neat to get to know you better" part. It's just that to me, because I don't know much about you, you're not interesting. Yet. It's like saying walls aren't interesting because you don't know much about them aside from what they do. Once you find out things you can do to them, like decorate them various ways, you begin to think more about them and you realize walls can be, in fact, very interesting. That's not saying I want to be interested in you because I want to do things to you. It'd be weird if I said that xD Unless I'm hitting on you ;D But I'm not. :3 EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 22:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I put some space between my posts so they don't start from my signature. EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 22:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You're 9'''?? I don't believe that. I know you're a mod and like using the banhammer a lot (I get around the wiki lol). I also know you're the leader of Team Tibbers (again, I get around the wiki). Helping people derp (you're a mod xD), kittens and sweets...hm. That one I'm not sure about. I mean, almost everybody loves kittens and sweets, but mentioning it could mean one of two things: You're either 9 and/or REALLY love kittens and sweets (so much so that you'd mention it), or you're boring and could only think of "kittens and sweets" as things you like. Sorry if I sound like a jerk, I'm just analytic and I love breaking things down so I can understand them fully. Moving on, I enjoy playing support too, and I only pretend to rage to make the enemy team underestimate me. And yeah, it helps. It definitely gives/gave us something to talk about ^^ EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 23:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I can hear you, was just afk. Ivo09 10:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay. Fair enough. Darn cat pictures. xD I guess I should tell you something about myself as well, huh? I totally forgot to. I'm 19, I enjoy trolling (the harmless kind) my friends, I'll play whatever role needs to be played (usually the tank or support because I have a pretty passive personality), and I have terrible memory. I still don't believe that you're nine lol EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 23:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol "You're so immature. How old are you, 9?" "Yeah, I am. And while I may be immature, at least I can play the game. How old are YOU, 19??" "Yes... T_T" xD EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 19:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Your sig Hiya Demise, What I did was this: create a page @ User:KolakCC/Signature with the content of that sig. After that I went to my preferences and inserted this: . Obviously you'd have to replace KolakCC with Demise101.. :P. Let me take a look @ the date and time. 13:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay.. so, 12:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) would be... H:i, F n, Y (UTC) , or something. ::What do you mean with it bleeds over? 13:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, fixed. 13:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hi Demise, sorry I couldn't help more. It was getting really late, here in Europe. :P 06:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature Why did you copy my signature? 17:21, 9/18/2011 :You should at least be creative and change the colors and the "~" because it isn't really custom if you just copied and pasted it to yours and then changed "Technology Wizard" to "Demise 101". 17:28, 9/18/2011 ??? Well i got on chat butttt the lag was so hard. I typed in something 5 times and it took 12 minutes to show up. And at the time it showed up it looked like a massive wall of spam so i just left because i couldn't explain it xD although private messages didn't lag 05:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Irelia "Needs a nerf" Now what? 08:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nou you have more power than me :D 08:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gawd. You screwed with your sig. Make another page and insert your stuff into it. It's creating paragraphs which makes it hard to tell what you're writing. Do what i told you to do this morning and using and put all this. " Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ~ <_<" I have premade the page so just type in as your custom signature Testing Ok Demise look at the source edit. Compare the above signature to the one you where testing. It's not a huge paragraph and is more organized. Uhh...so why is this so? Becuse of that lil ~ in the front? No /Facepalm. I mean you put your signature as a huge paragraph instead of creating a page and putting your sig in there. Then change your custom signature to link to that page you created which would make it smaller. So instead of ''XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX It would jusUser:Demise101/Signaturet be This is what I have in the box : ~Demise101~ Look at this http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Demise101&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=388756 . That's what's creating a paragraph. It should normally not be that and only User:Demise101/Signature I g2g now (Parents) Have a nice time. If you need more help ask User:TehAnonymous 11:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Range blocks http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Range_blocks Should help you 19:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :In your preferences page in the signature section type . Regarding the block thing, just use , for the range you have to follow the http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Range_blocks#Conversion_to_binary part. 21:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Range blocks? Still need a hand with range blocks, or have the IPs stopped? Also, please don't beat me to blocks, or imma get angry D:<<<<< (jk) 22:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Demise! Love ur new signature, Mind teaching me how to do it? You know, Adding My talk? Paul Levesque 01:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sup dude I would like to know why my IP Adress is blocked. The message: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Demise101. *Reason given: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages *Start of block: 05:04, September 21, 2011 *Expiry of block: 05:04, September 28, 2011 *Intended blockee: 203.42.177.16 *Block ID: #1839 *Current IP address: Well I never wrote anything into this wiki why am I banned then 0o ? Regards, Jan Re: O_O A lot of people ignore the CM so I was just suggesting that they actually read it and participate. 01:34, 9/22/2011 :Why would they get mad over a reminder..Also you spelled approachable correctly and you aren't allowed to delete your messages. If you want to make a clean talk page, then you have to archive your current messages. 01:41, 9/22/2011